


And Also With You

by Ysadora11



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysadora11/pseuds/Ysadora11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron was probably the most beloved guy at his high school, for good reason of course, but his wonderful life gets thrown into termoil when his school starts being threatened by a lethal gang known as the first order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Junkyard Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second fic. The title is based off of a church response that has been hard wired into my brain, so I now respond to May the force be with you; with and also with you... Dunno thought it sounded cool. This one is gonna be a multi chapter fic, I'm gonna try to update whenever possible, but I'm lazy and don't wanna set deadlines. The first chapter is in Poe's perspective and the second one is going to be in Finn's perspective. Plot comes directly from tfa and I got some ideas about the setting changes and such from lovely miss dc9spot's fan art. http://dc9spot.tumblr.com/post/137028747184/star-wars-high-school-au-because-everyone-have

Poe Dameron was walking through the middle of an abandoned junk yard at dusk. Now, I know what you're thinking, an abandoned junk yard seems like a dangerous place to be any time of day, let alone right before dark when all the criminals were out and about, but Poe had a mission to accomplish and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from completing it. Poe was honours student at resistance high as well as the captain of the football team and on top of all that he was principle organa's favorit student. Being the principals favorit came with obvious perks, most of the teachers loved him, and of course he was able to get away with more than your average joe, but it also came with responsibilities. This time it was a special secret mission assigned to him by the principal herself. Her twin brother had recently disappeared and though he was added to the missing Persons list, she was still incredibly worried. Thinking that he might have gone off on his own seeking some  
Sort of closure or personal solace she decided that her best bet would be to try and find him herself, which of course as the principal of a school can be a little difficult. She couldn't go around looking for clues in the odd ends towns, first because it would look bad, and secondly because she had paperwork and meetings she had to attend to; seeking out the clues by herself was a no go, so she did the next best thing, she sent her most trusted pupil and menti Poe to do the job for her. He of course admired her very much and trusted her with anything, so he agreed to it no problem.   
Of course now that Poe was actually here, in the junk yard at dusk he was having some second thoughts, but he pushed trough Principal Organa needed him and he would never let her down. He was supposed to find an old man who lived in some of the wreckage in the junkyard. Apparently her twin brother had made it a habit to befriending the homeless and so the disgruntled fled looking man who now stood in front of Poe was maybe the only one who might know about the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. This man, as Poe soon finds out is called Lor-San. He finds out that Luke has made a map showing where he ran off to, but it's encoded and it's missing the other half, but Poe takes it anyways, any clue that might lead to finding Luke is all Leah, wants right now. Poe was told to her the information on the down low, so instead of pocketing the map Poe decides it would be better to keep it with beebee. Beebee ate or beebee for short was Poe brand new baby kitten. Poe never went anywhere without her. So he pulled her out of his jacket and stuffed the map into the lockett on her collar and started heading out of the junkyard and back home, he would give principal Organa the map the next morning during their pre-class meeting. Of course Poe never made it quite that far.  
He had only gotten halfway back to where his jeep was sitting before he noticed the gangsters walking out from behind the junk, where they had been hiding in the shadows. Before he could bat an eye, Poe was surrounded. He saw of one the gangsters in black catch Lor-San and he was quickly questioned before being stabbed in the stomach. All Poe had had the time do do was put down beebee and tell her to run before the gangsters were on him. He briefly wondered if Lor-San was alright but we then knocked out of his thoughts by a punch to the face. The gangters pinned his arms behind his back and then forced him to his knees in front of the gangster who had stabbed Lor-San. He assumed he was their leader because of his black leather jacket instead of the usual hoodies the rest of the gang members wore and his ninja like ski mask and black tuque. Poe couldn't make out any faces only dark pits, hat brims and beanies hidden under hoods. After about a moment of staring into the gang leaders eyes Poe decided to break the silence.  
"So who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?" Poe started, breaking the silence.  Even in the most dire of situations Poe was able to keep his sense of humor. But unfortunately his sense of humor wasn't going to get him out this situation.   
"Where is the information, I know you have it." The gang leader asked him, voice deep and threatening.   
"The resistance will not be intimidated by you." Poe said in the most confident voice he muster given his situation.  
"Kylo Ren, should we teach this little bitch a lesson?" Came the voice of one of the hooded gang members.   
"No, take him back to headquarters, I'll interrogate him there." responded Kylo Ren a hint of malice left in his voice. Poe thought he could hear a robotic tinge to his voice, but immediately forgot it upon having his hands bound behind his back and a gag shoved into his mouth. A woman in a silver leather jacket, short blond cropped hair, aviator sunglasses and black leather gloves stepped out from the crowd gathered behind the Kylo. She turned towards him and asked;  
"What do we do with the rest of this bastards shit?"  
"Burn it" replied Kylo before turning and walking away into the night.   
The gangsters proceeded to douce the junk pile in carosene and light it on fire. As the flames grew around him Poe was left thinking of Lor-San's fate. He wouldn't survive the fire he was sure of it. A tear rolled down his cheek and Poe had a black canvas bag forced over his head. He was then herded into what he could only assume was the back of a truck, as the floor started swaying underneath him and he caught himself on the floor of the truck with his face.


	2. FN-2187 is a Horrible Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn betrays the first order and runs off with Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo idk how late this has been or whatnot but it's summer so I have to time to write so I have been writing. The next chapter will be in Rey's POV but I haven't started it yet, lack of inspiration I guess. Anyway please enjoy. I tried to make it as gay as possible without it being to "in your face" gay I guess...

FN-2187 had never considered himself someone perticularly special. He grew up in the slums with his single mom and ten brothers and several other kids that's she had taken in off the streets. Most of the older kids had gotten involved in some more illicit activities in order to bring in some more income to their small home. Though his mom meant well, she was unable to get a proper job, and so properly supply for her kids. After the age of 16 all of his brothers had gotten drafted into the local gang, the first order. Unlike many other gangs, that used many armed weapons and threats to get what they wanted, the first ordered relied almost soly on numbers, as such the recruits were givin a new identity and series of of numbers to act as their new names. They were stripped of their individuality. Not that FN-2187 had felt like he'd ever had anything original about him, growing up in a big family were your parents hardly noticed when you left or who you were, only that you got food in stomach gave him a sense of unimportance. Following in his brothers footsteps, FN-2187 began to prepare to be drafted into the first order at the age of 11. By the time he was 12 his mother had gone missing, completely off the wall and his small family was scattered. He joined the first order the moment he turned sixteen and he never looked back.  
Well not until now anyway, it was his first ground mission and Finn was scared. The first order had been commanded to invade a section of the local junkyard. Unfortunately this particular area of the junkyard was in fact a favourite for local homeless people in search of shelter. So they had to deal with a fair bit of rioting from the original parties. Of course the first Order members were highly trained in martial arts as well as provided knives and were able to not only defend themselves in dire situations, but prevail against most any enemy. Unfortunately the gang members were also known for having a terrible ability to actually hit, anything. So FN-2187 found himself cradling his dying acaintence, FN-2 or slip as they called him, in his arms. As slip had been mortally wounded by a shank wielding homeless man, who had been taken out almost immediately afterwards. Slip reached up and grazed the brim FN-2187's white snap back, leaving a blood stain in the shape of his fingerprints. FN-2187 was terrified, he was also so upset at the odacity of the first order to be able to move on and foreword, even with the loss of loyal gang members. Trying to asses the situation before planning his escape from the group,  FN-2187 catches sight of a teenage boy, roughly his age, walking through a large open section of the junkyard across from him. Then all of his fellow members began to swarm him, and FN-2187 was dragged through the crowd towards the boy who was now standing in the center of the throng of gangsters. They brought him to his knees and questioned him before covering his head with a black gunnie sack and carrying him to their frater trucks.   
~~~  
As the gangsters entered their headquarters, a giant abandoned warehouse on the south end of the city, FN-2187 seeked out a sheltered hallway away from prying eyes to wrap his head around the results of his first ground mission. He removed his hood that had been pulled down low to cover his face, and the took off his hat. He was sweating profusely, and all he could think about doing was getting the hell away from this nightmare of an institute. He heard loud laboured steps behind him, and turned to find his section leader, captain phasma glowering at him from down the hall. Her dark aviator and silver jacket shinning in the fluorescent lay lit hallway.   
" who authorized you to take off of your hood FN-2187?" She scowled at him.  
" no one Mam," FN-2187 said trying to keep the terror out of his voice.  
"Then put it back on." She ordered " turn in your knife, and report for reconditioning." She ordered.  
FN-2187 replaced his hood and began to work his way back through the corridor. Reconditioning, the word seared in his brain as tried desperately to think of an escape from the new threat of reconditioning. He had always herd rumours about what happened during reconditioning from his bunk mates, but he had never found out how true they were and he never wanted to. Suddenly he remembered the teenage boy that they had taken in for coooo. He though he remembered some of his superiors saying something about him being a driver. Perfect, he though, this is his perfect chance to get out of here. So after ge left the corridor he made his way to the hold for their prisoners, instead of going down to the barracks for reconditioning.   
When FN-2187 turned the corner of the hall where they kept their prisoners held, he saw Kylo Ren come out of room c-32 and head in the opposite direction down the hall. When he came up to the holding he stopped outside the door. He took a deep breath in and opened the door. The young boy was tied to chair in the center of the room and another gangster was standing next to him guarding him. The boy had curly dark brown hair that hung elegantly around his face. His skin glowed a soft teak colour and his brown eyes flashed when he looked up. He had a chiseled jaw that's was peppered lightly with stubble. FN-2187 could tell he's been punched, and beaten, and possibly tortured, due to the dark bruises on his cheeks, and the blood stain from nose. FN-2197 couldn't help but stare at him, he was absolutely gorgeous but he tore his gaze away to address his fellow gang member.   
"Kylo Ren has requested the prisoner be brought to him." He told the gangster in his most serious and commanding voice possible.   
"Alright," the other gang member responded " I'll leave him to you then." He added and proceeded to leave the room. FN-2187 turned to the prisoner, and began to untie him from the chair. He glanced at the other man's face briefly, and recognized the look of confusion on his face and decided to clear things up for him later. Once he had gotten the other untied, he grabbed his arm and pulled him up, gripping his bicep tightly. He noted the finely honed muscles of his arm dismissively.   
"Come with me." He said.  
The prisoner complied without question. so FN-2187 began to lead him threw the door and down a couple of hallways, until he found a nice secluded corner to duck off into. He turned to face the driver.   
"Do you know how drive a motorbike?" FN-2187 asked. He knew that out of all the first orders vehicles the motorcycles where the ones he had the most of.   
"What?" The other teen responded confused. So FN-2187 removed his hood showing the prisoner his face.  
"Are you with the resistance?" The other questioned.  
"What? No! This is a rescue, I'm breaking you out! Do you know how to druve a motorcycle?" He asked again, getting slightly impatient.   
"I can drive anything." Answered the prisoner bringing a wash of relief over FN-2187 and he couldn't help but grin. The driver smiled slightly back at him. The next question came out of nowhere and it surprises him more than anything.  
" Why are you helping me?" He asked a desperate look in his eyes.  
FN-2187 hesitated before answering; "Because it's the right thing to do."   
The prisoner seemed a little sceptical as he stated; "You need a driver."  
"I need a driver." He conceited. He then replaced his hood and began to escort the prisoner down to the motorcycle hangar.   
As they made their way closer to the hangar, FN-2187 began get nervous. His hands started to clam up and he felt a drop of sweat gather on the back of his neck.  
Stay calm. Stay calm.  
He repeated to himself, attempting to calm his racing nerves.  
"I am calm." His prisoner whispered from in front of him letting him know that he had let those words slip off his tongue instead just ringing theough his head.   
"I was talking to myself." He whispered back to the prisoner to clarify for him.  
The two Boys made their way towards the motorbike parked at the far end of the hangar, closest to the giant roll up door. When try approached the vehicle FN-2187 let go of The prisoner and he hoped onto the motorcycle. FN-2187 scrambled on after him, his hood falling down in the process. The other boy picked up a gun off the floor next to the bike and passed it FN-2187. He grabbed pistol in right hand and wrapped the other around the other boys waist, feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen. The other boy started the engine and he began to shakily manoeuvre the vehicle out of the hangar. By the time they had got going the other gangsters had been alerted to their activities and rounded on them with a barrage of pellets as they headed out the door.   
"Do you know how to use that?" The prisoner questioned, gesturing towards the gun in FN-2187's shaking grip.   
"No," he responded shaking his head. The other continued to breadth describe how to fire the pistol. FN-2187 took aim at the closest gangster and fired, the bullet missed and hit the pavement next to him. Dodging another round of gunfire he aimed at a cluster of other gang members, firing on repeat. This time he struck his target hiring several of the gangster.   
Excitedly, he turned towards his driver, "Did you see that?! Did you se that!!!" He shouted to the other man.   
"Yeah, I saw that!!" He shouted back exitedly.  
They drove couple more meters before the other man turned around and asked him the next question.   
"Hey, what's your name?"   
"FN-2187."  
"FN-what?!" He responded incredulously.  
"FN-2187, it's the only name they ever gave me."  
The drivers next words surprised him. "Yeah, well I ain't using it. FN huh, how about I call you Finn, is that alright?" He questioned.  
"Finn, Finn." Finn tried testing out he new name. " Yeah, I like it!"  
"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron." Poe said and Finn smiled at how well it suited him.   
Just then a fellow cyclist, caught up to them, chasing them into the junkyard.   
"Where are we going?"   
"Back to the junkyard."  
"Back to the- why?"  
"I left my kitten, there, orange tabby, one of a kind."  
"I don't care how rare you're kitten is we have to get out of here!"   
"He has a map leading to Luke Skywalker."  
"Luke... Oh."this time it was Finn's turn to be incredulous. Even he had heard the incrsdible rumours about the vigilante hero who had saved the town form a gang mob, years ago.   
The other cycle came up beside them, and knocked them over into the pile of junk, the two boys went flying and Finn found himself at the bottom of a pile of junk, highly bruised but other than that unharmed. All that was left of his venture has the jacket that Poe had been wearing sitting at his feet. Finn pulle doff his hoody, and picked up the jacket, sliding it on over his black t-shirt. It was a football jacket, varsity and team captain Finn guessed based on the large C embroidered over the left breast. It was a nice jacket too, brown leather sleeves, soft cotton cuffs and thick body. It made Finn feel safe, after all that had happened. He began to make his way to the other side of the junkyard. Slowly, thinking over the past couple of hours.


End file.
